


take me home

by WildKitte



Series: tumblr works [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Car rides, Getting Back Together, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Smoking, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Tumblr prompt "things you said while we were driving" for luridghostTendou, Ushijima, and the highway.





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> COUNTRY ROOOOOAD and so on
> 
> This is one of my favourite prompts of all time and I just enjoy rereading this one. This was written sometime in... 2016? 2015? Can't remember. 
> 
> I really just love Wakatoshi

The constant hum of the engine is like coming home for Tendou. He finally closes his eyes, relaxes and lets the air be pushed out of his lungs, a puff of smoke following in par. He knows that smoking annoys Ushijima. He doesn’t dump the cigarette.

The almost empty highway of 3 a.m. stretches out in front of them and it’s so dark and orange under the natrium-coloured streetlights that one can’t even make out the stars in the sky. The surface of the asphalt is wet from the rain just half an hour ago and the city lights blur in his eyes as the car flies past them.

“That’s unhealthy,” comes the growl of Ushijima’s voice and it tickles somewhere in Tendou’s belly and he chuckles.

“I know.”

Ushijima’s hands grip the steering wheel tighter, and he pushes on the pedal. The engine roars and Tendou tips his head towards the man with brows knit together. He leans against the door, his hand hanging from the open window and he drops the cigarette without saying another word. Perhaps there is an annoyed glance from Ushijima but Tendou doesn’t care to check. He leans back in the seat and adjusts his seatbelt, the music blares something Korean and loud and it vibrates in his very core. He would’ve taken Ushijima for one to drive in silence.

But he would’ve taken Ushijima for a person who doesn’t drive around in empty highways at 3 a.m. with his high school sweetheart in a moment of weakness and nostalgia-swollen heartbeats.

“Where are you taking me, Wakatoshi,” he teases, the name rolls off his tongue familiar and if Ushijima is surprised, he doesn’t show it.

“I’m taking you with me.”

“Oh, how annoying? Where?” Tendou offers his right knee closer and Ushijima’s big, warm hand lands on it and squeezes it lightly.

“Somewhere where no one can find us.”

“That’s… nice,” he yawns and hesitantly takes Ushijima’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together and then he looks at their fingers in awe. They’re still perfectly made for each other’s grasp.

“Mmh,” Ushijima hums back and the road stretches on and on, the wind ruffles his hair and Tendou can smell his cologne and it’s dark. He leans back again and dips his head against the door, suddenly tired.

“Wake me when we’re there.”

Without waiting for an answer Tendou slips into a dream filled with warm embraces, the roar of the engine and the smell of gasoline.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Satori you gotta stop littering.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated :3  
> Hmu on twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> 


End file.
